Young Love
by Kraftychik
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks and reconnects with an old friend.  What will happen when she finds herself drawn to him?
1. Mud Pies and Blushes

**This was originally a one shot, but I was inspired to make it longer. A/U Takes place at the start of the Twilight Series when Bella first arrives in Forks. I hope you enjoy! I own nothing of these characters.**

**~Does contain adult content~**

**Author's Note: Told both in Bella's & Jacob's POV. This is their first meeting after Bella moves back to Forks.**

Bella's POV

I looked around my room. It hadn't changed a bit since I'd been here last. Charlie wasn't big on change. I figured I would put a few changes in place over time.

A loud rumbling sound approached outside. I went to the window to investigate. I saw Charlie talking to a man in a wheelchair. He looked a bit familiar, but the young guy with him was a puzzler. I figured I'd better be sociable. I wasn't big on these sort of things, but I couldn't avoid people for long, this _was_a small town after all.

I stepped out into the damp air, something I would have to get used to. Charlie introduced the man I'd recognized as Billy Black. I politely shook his hand as he embarrassed Charlie by telling me that he hadn't shut up about my impending arrival. I couldn't help chuckling at this. Charlie never really shared his feelings, especially enthusiasm. Billy then began teasing him further and they moved into the street, as if about to enter a fighting ring or something. I laughed then...I actually felt more comfortable here than I thought I would.

Jacob's POV

I watched her laugh at our dads and knew right away that I wanted to know her better. Her cheeks had a slight blush when she laughed and I hoped that one day _I_ could make her blush. I approached her, not sure what to say exactly. "Hi. I'm Jacob. We used to make mud pies when we were little". _Why did I just say that? What a dork!_"Yeah, I remember" she replied. She was probably just being polite. She at least didn't laugh at me. Her dad came over and told her about her truck. She seemed excited and asked me to show it to her. We hopped into the cab and I couldn't help noticing that she smelled good...like strawberries and vanilla. Hopefully, I could sit by her to watch the game later.

Bella's POV

Sitting beside him in my truck, I couldn't help noticing how nervous I was. Heat seemed to radiate off of him and I wished we were sitting even closer. _Why was I nervous?_ It was probably because he was really hot. His skin was a beautiful copper color and his hair looked like silk. But mostly it was his smile. He could light up the dark with that brilliant, perfect smile of his. "Do you want a ride to school?" I asked, hoping he didn't hear my voice crack. "Oh, well...I go to school on the reservation. But thanks for the offer" he smiled. "Right. That's too bad" I said. I felt my cheeks get a bit hot. _Great, I'm blushing like a twelve year old!_

Jacob's POV

She blushed. _Wow!_ I was elated to see that because I was pretty sure I had caused it. I tried not to stare too much, but damn she was beautiful. I pushed a dirty thought from my mind; _no need to be a pervert, Jake...you just met her_. It was time to go in now and I hated to leave her side. I figured I would try to sit by her again if I could.

Bella's POV

Inside the house, we all ate the roast I had made earlier. Everyone seemed to enjoy my cooking and we made small talk. Billy had asked me a little about Phoenix and I noticed Jacob staring at me a few times. The thought of him coming over more often excited me. I wondered if he would want to.

After dinner I cleared the dishes and got to work cleaning the kitchen. Billy and Charlie excused themselves to watch the game, but Jacob stayed to help me. I thought he was really sweet so I gave him the task of drying dishes while I washed.

He came over to the sink and pulled his hair back with a rubberband he'd retrieved from his pocket. I tried not to stare at his now-exposed neck and jawbone. He was a bit younger than me, but his features were already strong and pronounced. At this angle, he actually looked older than me. "What?" he asked, pulling me from my trance. "Nothing" I blushed. _Damn! He caught me staring like some perv!_A dish slipped from my hand and he snagged it with little effort, brushing my hand as he returned it to me. Our eyes locked then and I felt my heart skip a beat. He gave me a dazzling smile and I melted. I knew I couldn't wait to touch him again.

Jacob's POV

After the dishes were all put away I helped Bella by taking out the trash. When our hands had touched, I'd felt a jolt of electricity and was still reeling from it. Our dads were completely engrossed in the game and I had no desire to watch it. I just wanted to be with Bella. "You want to go listen to music? she asked. "In your room?" I gulped, feeling a bit nervous now. "Yeah" she smiled. _Absolutely!_I wanted to shout, but settled with a "sure" to sound cooler. She told Charlie, who barely seemed to notice, and we climbed the stairs to her bedroom.

Bella's POV

I shut the door behind me. I wasn't sure what the rules were on this since I'd never had a guy in my room before. I fumbled through my cd collection and put on a song. I kept it low because I wasn't sure how loud to make it...again, first time having a guy in my room. I felt nervous again when I turned to find him sitting on the end of my bed. I slowly crossed the room and sat beside him. I sat close enough to feel his warmth and this time, I could smell him too. His scent was a mixture of trees and salt, like from the sea, and it was intoxicating.

Jacob's POV

She sat on the bed next to me. We were dangerously close this time. I could breathe her in again...I could get used to this. Her hair fell on her shoulders like a waterfall and I could have buried my face in it. I wanted to touch her again, but I wasn't sure if I should. She asked if I liked the song playing, but I hadn't even noticed the music. "Sure, sure" I managed to mumble as her hand grazed mine. I felt the electricity again. Surely she felt it too as I scooted an inch closer to her. Our legs were touching now as we sat there, our eyes locked.

Bella's POV

What was I doing? I barely knew this guy, yet all I could think of was what it would be like to kiss him. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was smoldering and it felt as if he could see into my soul. His eyes were deep and intense..._I could definitely lose myself in them._ I had to break the silence or I would go crazy! _What could I say to him that wouldn't sound stupid?_ "Jacob" I whispered. A whisper was all I could manage at this point. "Do you...have a...a girlfriend?" I was so nervous that I thought I might faint. I looked down at my shaky hands as I waited for the answer. _Please say no_.

Jacob's POV

My jaw dropped a little at the question she had just asked me. _Did this mean she liked me?_ I had to be smooth...this girl was older than me. She'd no doubt had at least one boyfriend before. I put my hand under her chin and gently tilted her head so I could see her eyes. "No, I don't have a girlfriend. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I said. _Please say no_. "No. I actually have never had one" she answered. "Really?" was all I could say.

Bella's POV

_Why was he so surprised by that?_ I had to know. "Why do you say it like that?" I inquired. He blushed and caught my chin in his warm hand. "Because...you're so beautiful" he said, looking at me like no one ever had. _He thinks I'm beautiful_...this revelation flattered me so much that the heat rose to my cheeks again. _This guy's ability to make me blush is uncanny!_"Thank you" I finally managed and gently kissed his cheek. He was so warm. My heart skipped another beat.

Jacob's POV

Her kiss was so light, yet it still caused my heart to flutter. I gazed into her eyes again. I wanted to kiss her so bad but I was nervous. _Would she let me? I had to at least try, right?_I leaned in, my eyes still locked with hers. She looked at me longingly and licked her lips. I knew then that she wanted me to kiss her. She leaned in, closing the distance. I kissed her lightly, still testing my boundaries.

Bella's POV

My breath caught a little as his lips touched mine. They were firm, yet soft, and he knew just what to do with them. I parted my lips and allowed his tongue to brush mine. He tasted so good. I moaned as he deepened the kiss. He responded, clutching a fist full of my hair. I grabbed some of his, pulling him as close to me as I could. His chest pressed against mine and I felt his heat.

Suddenly, I heard Charlie downstairs. "Bella!" he called out. "Time for Billy and Jacob to head home". We kept kissing a moment longer before we finally parted, both of us panting breathlessly. "I better go" Jacob breathed. "When will you come back?" I asked, still a bit out of breath. "How about Friday...will you go to the movies with me?" he asked, smiling brightly. "Absolutely" I amost shouted. "Until then..." he leaned down, kissing me softly. I studied his entire body as he walked out of my room. Friday wouldn't come fast enough.


	2. Promises

Jacob's POV

On the drive home, I was in a daze. "Did you and Bella have a good time?" my dad asked. "Huh? Yeah, sure" I managed. Billy let out a chuckle. "You like her, don't you son?" "Just leave it alone, dad" I frowned. He enjoyed teasing me _way_too much.

When we got in the house, I went straight to my room, ready to crash. I just wanted to lie in bed and remember the kiss. I could still smell her on my shirt and was reliving the moment when dad yelled at me "phone!" "Who is it?" I snapped. He wheeled his chair through the door, handing me the receiver. "It's Bella" he whispered. I jumped up and grabbed the phone, nearly breaking it and waved him out of my room. I took a deep breath to calm myself before answering.

Bella's POV

_What am I doing? I can't believe I called him. He's going to think I'm some crazy needy chick. _"Hello?" he said, sounding surprised and happy. _Maybe he's glad I called. _"Hi, Jacob...it's Bella" I said, trying to sound casual. My hands were shaking and I was relieved he couldn't see how nervous I was. "I just wanted to call and see how you're doing". _God, I sound so lame!_ "I'm great" he said happily. "How are you?" "Umm...we kissed. And this probably sounds really stupid, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm looking forward to our date" I squeaked. This was _so_unlike me.

Jacob's POV

_Did she just say what I think she did?_ I almost jumped up and down, but I had to stay calm. "I'm looking forward to it too, Bella. I really wanted to stay with you longer" I said. _Don't get too excited and blow this, Jake. _We were silent for a moment and I had to say something. "Well, I should probably let you rest...I'm sure you're tired" I said. "I'll call you tomorrow with movie details and we can plan out our date...if that's okay with you" I stammered. "You promise?" she asked. "I promise, Bella. Goodnight, honey". "Goodnight, Jacob" she said and hung up. I fell backwards, landing on my bed with a sigh. Soon, I was drifting off to sleep, Bella's face filling my dreams.


	3. New School

Bella's POV

The next day I woke up happy, but disappointed as well. I was happy because I'd met Jacob, but a little sad that he attended a different school. I dressed as warmly as I could for the day, not knowing exactly what to expect, and set out.

When I pulled into the parking lot people began to stare. _Great, small town and small school...so much for anonymity._I had to use a map to find my classes, but I found my way around pretty well. I met a few people who seemed nice, but I didn't really care if I had any friends here. I had Jacob...Jake.

I tried really hard to pay attention in class, but my thoughts kept drifting back to last night. Jake's smile, his intoxicating scent, the heat pouring out of him like a fountain, his toned muscles bulging beneath his shirt. My heart raced from these thoughts.

Finally, the end of the day came and I was glad to be getting home. I wanted to call Jake again, but I had a ton of homework...and I had to make dinner for Charlie.

Jacob's POV

The next few days were a blur. I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and I was excited about our date. We had made our plans, but hadn't talked since. I figured she was busy with school stuff and taking care of her dad so I didn't call again. I wanted to, but it was only one more day and then I would get to see her.


	4. The Date

Bella's POV

I drove home from school as fast as my truck would take me. I had to make dinner before getting ready. It was a warm day by Forks' standards so I'd settled on wearing a skirt and blouse I'd bought just before leaving Phoenix. I made a quick meal and ate without Charlie, who was working late at the station. I put his plate away, leaving careful instructions so he could heat it up. I was a little relieved that he wasn't home to interrogate me about my plans.

I dressed after eating and applied a touch of makeup, along with a dab of my perfume. I drove to LaPush to pick up Jake and found him waiting for me on the porch, leaning against the railing. He was dressed in jeans and a button-up shirt that left nothing to be desired about his large biceps. His hair was partially pulled back, showing off his neck and jawbone again. He sent me a huge grin as I stopped in front of his house, melting me like butter. _I am so in trouble._

Jacob's POV

She stepped out of her truck to greet me. She looked gorgeous wearing a skirt and blouse that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was a mass of curls that framed her face, making her eyes look mysterious. She came over, embracing me in a tight hug, sending tingles down my spine. She smelled incredible...it was hard to think straight. "Hi" we both beamed at once.

Bella's POV

I caught his scent again as he hugged me tightly. He was so warm...a movie seemed pointless to me now. I just wanted him to hold me like this all night. I sighed happily as we finally separated and headed for the truck.

We drove to the movie theater, discussing how the week had gone by so slowly. I told him about meeting a few people at school and he told me about a few of his friends. "This guy, Mike, asked me out yesterday" I chuckled. "Oh yeah?" he said. "Yeah, I told him I already had a date for tonight. He seemed bummed, but I so don't care" I blushed. Jake shot me a brilliant smile, his eyes lighting up.

Jacob's POV

We went into the movie and sat in the back. Bella immediately took my hand when I offered. I was glad she'd turned down that Mike guy. It made me feel good, especially since he was most likely older than me. The movie started and I couldn't help but look at her. She was looking down as I began to stroke her hand. She slowly looked up and stared into my eyes. Her hand felt so soft and fit in mine perfectly. I was already hooked.

Bella's POV

His gaze was penetrating, making me feel a bit self-concious but I couldn't look away. I was lost in his eyes, my hand tingling from his warm touch. I had to kiss him again. I brought my free hand to his hair and pulled him towards me. We kissed urgently, electricity pulsed through my entire body as his teeth nibbled my lower lip. A soft whimper escaped from my lips as he grabbed my hair, pulling me around so he could kiss my neck. He whispered in my ear breathlessly..."Do you want to leave? I know a place where we can be alone". I shook my head _yes_, trying to catch my breath.


	5. The Beach

Jacob's POV

I directed her to the secluded beach I knew about. There was never anyone around this place at night. We got out and walked down to the sand and sat down. I offered her my jacket, but she declined. "You can keep me warm" she said, kissing my neck. I was more than happy to oblige and began kissing her neck, her ear, her lips. Her hands were all over me and I thought I would explode. She moaned as I pulled her closer to me, my hands roaming up her sides, pushing her shirt up. I was not prepared for this tonight, but I wasn't about to stop unless she wanted me to.

Bella's POV

I knew that I should probably stop, this was a first date after all, but I just couldn't. I wanted him...forever. I unbuttoned his shirt, needing to feel his chest. I stopped kissing him long enough to gaze at his body. His skin was desperately hot and he trembled at my touch. This charged me on and I began kissing his chest, his biceps, his hands...anywhere I could reach. I wanted to taste every inch of him.

I quivered when he kissed my breasts as he took off my shirt. I moaned as I felt his arousal against my hip. I unzipped his jeans and gripped his member as he pushed my skirt up. "Jake!" I screamed as he ripped off my panties.

Jacob's POV

"Oh my God, Bells" I moaned. I went down on her, licking her clit. She was so wet and tasted so sweet. She rocked her hips and arched her back as I slid a finger inside her with one hand and gently squeezed her nipple with the other, all the while licking and sucking her pussy.

I stopped to look at her face again. In the moonlight, she was breathtaking. "Jake, please" she begged. I couldn't stand it any longer. I pulled off my boxers and threw them to the side. She stroked me then and I felt her finger rub the tip. Everything else faded away except her. I slid into her gently and stayed still for a moment, letting her get used to me.

Bella's POV

I got even wetter when he entered me. He was so hard I wanted to scream. He began to move slowly, sliding in and out. We stared into each other's eyes as we made love in the moonlight. He knew exactly where to kiss me and how, making me feel sexy. We moaned together as we rocked harder and faster, kissing and biting everywhere. "Jake, don't stop!" I screamed as I approached the edge. As we spilled over together he grabbed my ass, dragging himself in deeper. "Bella" he grunted. "Jake" I gasped.

His mouth found mine again as we held each other. He kissed me passionately first, and followed it up with a sweet, gentle kiss. "I like it when you call me Jake" he said, smiling. "Good, because you're _my_ Jake now" I replied.


	6. A Dream?

Bella's POV

I woke up breathless, my panties embarrassingly moist. I was sure that if I looked into the mirror, my cheeks would be flushed. I could feel the heat on my skin.

_Good grief! I just met the guy and I'm already having sex dreams about him! _I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate on school today...not after that.

And now, I had butterflies in my stomach about tonight, the re_al_ date.


	7. Stranger

Bella's POV

My whole day had been a mixture of boring and distracted. I had tried not to think about last night's dream, but it was difficult. I was hoping that I wasn't blushing every time I thought of Jake. The thought of having everyone stare at me made me nauseous.

When I walked into biology, I took my usual seat by my lab partner, Angela. She was turning out to be a good friend, but I still wasn't comfortable sharing the details of my life with anyone yet...except Jake. She was asking if I had plans for the weekend when I felt someone staring at me. I turned to look behind me and saw him. The same guy had been boaring a hole in my back all week...Edward Cullen. I quickly turned back when Angela tapped my arm. "Are you okay, Bella?" she asked. "Yeah, sure" I said, a shiver running through me. "So...what does your weekend look like?" she asked again. "Oh, I actually have a date tonight but after that, I don't know" I replied. Angela looked like she was about to ask me more questions, but was cut off by our teacher entering the room. I breathed a sigh of relief.

After class, it was finally the end of the day and I was _so_ ready to get home. On the way to my locker, Angela approached me again. "Edward Cullen stared at you all through class" she squealed, a huge smile on her face. "I don't want to pry, but is he your date for tonight?" "Oh, God no!" I shrieked. She looked a bit shocked. She, like pretty much every girl in school, seemed to be in awe of him. "That guy gives me the creeps" I said. "And, to answer your question, the guy I'm going out with is from La Push". "Oh, okay" she smiled. "Have fun tonight!" "Thanks" I said.

I walked out to my truck and caught him looking again. I gave him an angry look in response but it didn't have the impact I'd hoped for. He kept his gaze fixed on me, even as I drove away. _That guy is really starting to freak me out._ I made a promise to myself that I would stay away from him, no matter what.

Edward's POV

I found her interesting, this Bella girl, but wasn't sure why. Maybe because she seemed to have an actual brain, unlike most girls in this school. Or perhaps it was because she thought I was creepy. I had been listening to her thoughts all week, today being the most entertaining so far.

First, there were the thoughts of some guy she had kissed, probably her date for tonight. Then there were her thoughts on me. She was very unnerved when I stared at her. She was even angry with me after school today, which would have made me laugh had I still been human and could feel such emotions.

I had originally thought I would take her as mine so I wouldn't be alone, but after discovering how she felt about this Jacob I changed my mind. And of course, there was her opinion of me that also helped shape my decision. While _I_ was doomed to this fate I wouldn't alter hers for her...unless she somehow changed her mind about me.


	8. Friday Night

**I do not own Twilight. If I did, this is how it would have been...maybe. :)**

Bella's POV

When I got home, Charlie was watching tv in his favorite chair. "So..." he said, walking over to me, "you and Jacob going out tonight, huh?" "Yeah, to a movie" I smiled. He beamed. I knew he liked the Blacks a lot. "Well uh...don't be home too late" he mumbled. "Okay" I said, heading into the kitchen to start dinner.

I made a quick meal and we ate quietly. Butterflies were starting to form in my stomach as it got close to time for me to be ready. Billy was bringing Jake over since he was going to watch a game with Charlie. I had a feeling that both our dads liked the idea of us dating. _Who knew two men could plot and gossip like a couple of old women?_

I dressed in my favorite jeans and a new sweater I'd gotten last week. It was soft, cashmere I think, and a deep shade of green. I wasn't big on fashion so I just usually bought what I liked, not caring who designed it or anything. I fussed a little with my hair, trying to decide how to wear it. I finally just gave up and let it fall on my shoulders like always. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided that I looked okay so I went downstairs. Jake arrived just as I reached the bottom.

Jacob's POV

Walking in the door, I saw her at the bottom of the staircase. She was breathtaking in her green sweater. It brought out her eyes like nothing had before. I almost fell backwards when she embraced me in a tight hug. "Jake, I missed you" she whispered in my ear. _She just called me Jake. I like the sound of that._ I was happy she was glad to see me. Charlie and my dad had already settled in to watch their game. "Have a good time!" they called as we headed out the door.

Outside, I couldn't resist so I hugged her close. "I missed you too, Bells" I said to her. She smiled really big, causing my heart to jump in my chest. We got into her truck and drove to the movie theater, talking about different stuff. Her mom and stepdad, growing up in our respective towns, music. It was easy to talk about anything, like we'd known each other our whole lives. It felt good with Bella...natural.

Bella's POV

We had decided on a horror movie since neither of us had any desire to see the cheesy romance that was currently playing. He took my hand after he bought our tickets and I felt tingly all over from his touch. We got drinks and got seated just before the lights went down. Being with him felt comfortable, like this was where I was meant to be.

The movie turned out to be pretty stupid, but I made it a point to jump at different times, just so Jake would hold me. I loved feeling his strong arms around me.

When the movie ended we made our wat outside to my truck. Once inside, I took the time to check him out a bit while the truck warmed up. He looked older somehow, dressed in the button-up shirt that showed off his muscles. A flash from my dream came to mind and I could feelt the heat in my cheeks. I had to look away.

"What?" he asked. "Nothing...it's just that...you look s-sexy" I stuttered, embarassed. He slid over so we were only inches apart. "You look beautiful" he whispered as he cupped my face in his warm hand.

Jacob's POV

I could sense that she was nervous having me this close to her. I gave her a sexy smile as I asked "Are you warm now?" Her eyes closed as she breathed out a soft "mm-hmm" and leaned into me. The urge to kiss her was overwhelming.

I slowly leaned in and brushed my lips against hers. She trembled and I lost it. I put my hand in her hair and pulled her mouth to mine. She tasted so good. Her lips were moving with mine in ways that I never thought possible. The kiss deepened as my tongue found hers and she let out a tiny moan. Her hands were gripping my hair and shoulders, pulling me closer. I thought I was going to go crazy as I felt the ache in my stomach building.

We finally parted, both of us panting. I was burning up and knew she was too when she turned off the heater. "Guess we better go before Charlie hunts you down" she breathed as she brought her forehead to mine. "Yeah...you're right" I said as I brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"I had a good time, Jake" she said as we drove back to her house. "So did I, Bells" I replied, squeezing her hand. "Could you come visit me tomorrow?" "There's a place I want to show you".


	9. The Cave

Bella's POV

I sat there, lost in my thoughts until I heard a voice beside me. "Hey, girl! How was your weekend?" "Huh?" I said, jumping a little. She repeated the question with a sly smile. No doubt, Angela was curious about my date with Jake. "Oh, fine...good" I said. I could feel the heat burning on my cheeks. "Guess who just asked me to prom?" said another familiar voice. Jessica squealed with delight as she told everyone how this guy named Kyle had asked her to what, in my opinion, was a dreaded event. I had no intention of going.

Her news had quickly captured Angela's attention, saving me from dodging more detailed questions about my weekend. For once, I was thankful that the ever-bubbly Jessica sat at our lunch table. I fidgeted with my food as I let my mind wander back to Jake and what had happened on Saturday.

~Flashback~

Bella's POV

I drove to La Push as quickly as possible. I couldn't _wait_ to see Jake again. I was wondering what he had planned since he'd told me only to dress warm and to avoid wearing anything that I didn't want to get dirty. My guess was that we'd be outside, but beyond that I was clueless. When I arrived he was waiting for me with a warm, dazzling smile, a smile that I thought was reserved just for me.

When I got out of my truck he ran to me, lifting me off the ground like I was weightless. He hugged me tight and planted a soft kiss on my lips. My knees felt weak as he deepened the kiss and I was glad he was holding me because I probably would have fallen otherwise. I couldn't get enough of his tender lips. He let me down after a minute and took my hand, leading me to a path behind his house.

Jacob's POV

We walked slowly so that I could help Bella along the trail. She had not been here before and I was hoping she would like the surprise I had waiting for her. Her hand felt soft in mine and I never wanted to let it go.

When we arrived at the beach I could see that she was taken aback by the scenery. "It's so pretty here, Jake" she said, beaming at me. She thanked me for bringing her here, softly kissing my cheek. "We're not done yet, Bells" I told her as I led her to the special spot I had picked. It was just beyond a cliff wall that jutted out on the sand and was the best spot on the entire beach. "This is where I come to think sometimes" I explained. "After my mom died, this sort of became my refuge. I wanted to share it with you...make it our place". "Jake, I don't know what to say" she gasped.

I pulled her to the blanket I'd laid out earlier and opened the picnic basket. I began unpacking our lunch and Bella's mouth dropped in shock. "You did all this for me?" she asked. "Of course...I wanted to do something special for you" I beamed. I was proud of myself for coming up with the idea. "This is the most wonderful thing anyone's ever done for me" she said, blushing. _I loved making her do that._

Bella's POV

We ate our lunch and talked while listening to the waves, which were the perfect background to our day. Nobody had ever made me a picnic before and I was thinking about how great Jake was.

After lunch we took a short walk down the shoreline, Jake telling me about spending time here as a kid. We finally came to a stop at the next place he had wanted to show me...a small cave. We went inside so he could show it to me. It was much cooler inside the cave, but Jake kept me warm. It was beautiful with tiny crystal-like rocks along the walls. It didn't take long to see the whole thing and soon we'd turned around to head back out.

He stopped me just before we were out of our haven to look into my eyes. I leaned in and kissed him softly and then more urgently as he pressed me against the wall. I moaned as he found my tongue with his own and his hands gripped my waist. He shivered slightly when I slipped my hand under his shirt to touch his sculpted abs. He pressed me even harder against the cave wall as he kissed my neck, sending chills down my spine. I gasped as he put his hands under my shirt and slowly made his was to my breasts.

Jacob's POV

It felt so good to be kissing Bella this way. With every pant and moan she let out, the more turned on I became. I was unsure of how far we would go so I just enjoyed every second of it. I was caught off guard when she put her hand on my crotch, grabbing and rubbing me through my jeans. I let a moan slip out and she seemed to be pleased with herself as she kissed my neck. I wanted to rip off her clothes and make love to her right here. Just as I thought I would lose all control, we heard voices down the beach. We looked out of the cave to see some kids flying a kite. "Damn" whispered Bella. Or, maybe it was me.

We composed ourselves and walked down to gather up the picnic stuff. Back at my house she asked to see my room. I showed her my tiny room and she sat down on my bed. _Oh God!_ I wanted so badly to pick up where we had left off, but my dad was home so I sat down in the floor in front of her. Didn't want to be tempted with her on my bed.

We talked for a while and listened to some music. While she talked she ran her fingers through my hair, which felt really nice. Finally, it was time for her to get home for dinner. I walked her outside and kissed her lightly, breathing her in one last time. "I'll see you soon?" I half-questioned. "See you in my dreams" she whispered before driving away. I melted into the ground, right there in my front yard. A huge smile was plastered to my face as I thought..._I'm going to have a great dream tonight_.


	10. Threatened

Bella's POV

It had been a month since the picnic and _the cave_. After that day, Jake & I had decided to slow down a bit, but that had proven difficult. Every time he touched me it sent shivers down my spine and the heat between us was like a wildfire. I could tell he felt the same because of his reactions to my touches...trembles and tiny moans that accompanied his eyes closing in satisfaction.

Everything was perfect. We spent most of our free time together. Studying after school three days a week and then entire weekends of bliss. Jake always did things I didn't expect, like the picnic. He was so sweet and never ceased to make me laugh. He took me to Seattle to an art gallery, which was really nice. But one of the best days we had was when we took a hike to a waterfall that was nothing short of breathtaking. Most of the time we just went to our spot on the beach, lying on the sand just enjoying each other's company with the waves as our constant companion. It was magical and I was falling in love with Jacob Black.

And then yesterday, my otherwise sunny life experienced a storm. I was headed towards my truck after school when someone grabbed my arm...hard. Shock and anger filled my mind as I saw who had taken me hostage...Edward Cullen. "What the hell are you doing?" I shrugged him off. "You're in danger, Bella" he said with a strange look on his face. Not only was he annoying me, but now I was _afraid_ of him too. I walked away, not bothering to ask what he meant. I didn't care.

I was still fuming when I got home. _How dare he do that to me! _It wasn't until I reached the door that I felt a pair of eyes on me. Looking around, I saw nothing...except an unfamiliar car on the street. Normally, this wouldn't have alarmed me, but this car was completely foreign to Forks, even for it to be a tourist passing through. I hurried inside and made two phone calls, panic causing my voice to crack. First, I called Jake and then I called Charlie.

It wasn't long before both Charlie and the Blacks arrived. Billy seemed agitated, something I'd never seen before. By the time they showed up the car had vanished, of course. Charlie checked on me first and then went into _cop mode_. He wrote down everything I could recall about the vehicle and then he called the station.

Jacob rubbed my back to help calm me down. I had been practically hyperventilating when he had arrived. As soon as he put his protective arms around me, I immediately began to feel better. Nothing else mattered at that moment..._he_ was my home.

After Charlie's call into work, he and Billy talked in the kitchen while Jake held me on the couch. They both came in the room with their _dad_ faces on. "Bella, I want you to go pack a bag. We're staying in La Push for a few days" said Charlie. "Oh. Okay" I began to walk towards the stairs and then I turned back. "I forgot something, dad" I said, unsure of his reaction. "What is it?" "After school today, I was told I was in danger" "What? Who told you that?" he shouted, concerned but not mad at me. "Edward Cullen" I frowned at the name. So did Billy as he exchanged a look with Charlie. _Had I missed something?_ "You just stay away from him" he ordered. Charlie had _never_ ordered me around before. I was really starting to wonder what he wasn't telling me. "No problem" I said. "That guy freaks me out".

Jacob's POV

I followed Bella upstairs to help her pack some things. I was elated that she'd be staying at my house, even though she'd be in my sister's room and the circumstances for her being there sucked. But I would get to see her a lot, so I did have to smile about that fact. She hugged me tight after she was finished packing. "Jake, I'm scared" she breathed into my chest. "Don't worry honey, you'll be safe on the reservation" I said, rubbing her back. She relaxed a little before popping her head back up to look at me. "What does your dad know about the Cullen's?" she questioned with her big brown eyes. I sighed, "I'll let you ask him that later" I explained. I grabbed her bag and her hand, leading her downstairs. For the first time since my mom had gotten sick, I was worried.


	11. Crossing the Border

Bella's POV

Outside, Charlie hugged me, something he rarely did, and headed back to the station to get a B.O.L.O. (be on the lookout) issued for the suspicious car. He and Billy suggested I leave my truck since the driver would know it and could follow me. I stiffened at the thought. I was to ride to La Push with Billy and Jake.

In the cab of Billy's truck the atmosphere was tense as we were all quiet. Jake held my hand, still comforting me. I could tell he was worried until we finally crossed the border and he relaxed, giving me an 'it's okay...we're safe now' look. Billy gave my other hand a squeeze and I began to relax then too. Billy already felt like family to me, and that simple gesture let me know that he cared for me and wanted to protect me just as much as Charlie did. I had questions, well...just one really, for Billy but I knew that it could wait until we were at his home first so I just decided to bask in the heat radiating off of Jake.

Jacob's POV

I could feel Bella relaxing finally, and I was grateful for my dad offering his own comfort to her. He really loved Bella and he'd been very happy we were dating. _I was dating Bella Swan. _That thought still made me feel like a kid in a candy store. I was sure my dad knew that Bella wanted to ask him about the Cullen's, but I wasn't sure how much he would actually tell her. There were things that I had been itching to tell her, but I had been waiting for the right time. I guess after today there was no time like the present. I needed to talk to my dad first though, to make sure it was okay. I started to feel a bit anxious and nervous about what she would hear and how she might react. Billy shot me a 'calm down, son' look. He always knew when I was uneasy. I nodded and concentrated on Bella's scent...strawberries and vanilla...I would never tire of that smell. And then I was calm again; Bella had that effect on me.


	12. Truth

Bella's POV

At the Black residence, I was shown to Jake's sister's room. The room was cozy and I knew I would be comfortable here, with Jake, for the next few days. Once I was settled in, I headed back to the living room and sat next to Jake on the couch. Jake took my hand and nodded to Billy as he wheeled over and placed himself in front of me. I was sure they had been talking while I had unpacked my things in Rachel's room, but I was curious about the subject of their conversation.

Just as I was about to open my mouth to ask the question, Billy put his hand up to stop me, as if he'd read my mind. "I know you have a question for me Bella" he began. I nodded, suddenly nervous about what he had to say. I shifted a little in my seat. "Bella, before I tell you about the Cullen's, I must tell you about us...our tribe". I was puzzled. _What was he talking about?_

He proceeded to tell me a legend about the Quileute people...and then about Jake. "Soon, Jake will make a...transformation". "He will become a spirit warrior". I wasn't sure exactly what that meant. I peaked at Jake, who was staring at the floor. _Did he have tears in his eyes? _"The Cullen's are dangerous, Bella, just as Charlie told you". "Why?" was all I could ask. "They are bloodsuckers" Jake said, anger was in the last word. "What does that mean?" I asked, completely confused. "They are vampires, bringers of death" said Billy. _Was he serious?_ I could feel my jaw drop and a shiver ran down my spine.

He told me of how Jake was destined to protect the tribe and everyone in town, including me. "Especially you" Jake added, squeezing my hand. He looked at me with so much love. "So...does my dad know about...?" I trailed off, unable to say the word 'vampire'. "No, he just knows that the tribe views them as enemies and he trusts us" said Billy. "You cannot tell him...or anyone else". "I know you will keep this secret because you love Jacob". I blushed for the first time today. Billy was very intuitive. I had yet to tell Jake of my feelings. Billy then excused himself, saying he was tired, but I was pretty sure he was leaving us alone to talk.

Jacob's POV

Bella's blush at my dad's words of her feelings was a bit of a surprise...a happy one. I knew she had feelings for me, I felt it when we kissed or I touched her, but we hadn't voiced anything yet. I was totally crazy about this girl, but I was trying to take it slow. She hadn't said a word since my dad left. She just kept her eyes on mine. She was still holding my hand so I took that as a sign she wasn't freaked out. I was so afraid she would run away after hearing the story about me.

My dad had left out the part explaining what my 'transformation' would be. He had said that it would come later...after. I was excited and frightened about it, but I still had a little more time to wrap my head around it. I kept my eyes locked with hers, trying to reassure her that it would be okay. I could tell she was still processing all she'd heard so I just let her take her time.

Bella's POV

I was lost in Jake's eyes, trying to take in what Billy had told me. An old movie played in my head as I replayed the legend in my mind...Billy was narrating. I finally had to speak so Jake would know I wasn't upset or scared, although I was unsure of what the term 'spirit warrior' actually entailed. "Jake...all of this..." "I know it's weird" he smiled but his eyes didn't light up. "No, it's just...wow". I didn't know how else to put it. I needed to tell him what I felt for him. _Concentrate, Bella_. I played with the sleeve of my shirt, trying to will my hands to stop shaking. _God I was nervous! _The butterflies were becoming elephants in my stomach.

"I just want to tell you that, no matter what happens, I'm not going anywhere". I looked into his eyes again. He seemed relieved. "I-I'm in love with you, Jacob Black" I blushed, again. He smiled his signature 'Jacob' smile, _my_ smile and he pulled me into...the best kiss of my life. And then he said the best thing I'd heard all day, no...ever. "I'm in love with you too, Bella Swan". My heart felt like it would explode out of my chest and a single tear rolled down my cheek as I kissed the guy I loved. _He_ loved _me_, too.


	13. Changes

Jacob's POV

It had been two weeks since the strange car showed up at Bella's house. Two great weeks with her here, at my house. The first two nights being the best of my life...so far. After everyone was sleeping, well, dad and Charlie that is, Bella had snuck into my room. She had said she was scared and needed to be held. I didn't complain...I never would with her. I had held her both nights until she was in a deep sleep and then carried her back to Rachel's room. She had been tense so I knew she really was scared. I had wanted to stay with her, but I didn't need Charlie pulling his gun on me. So I'd been a gentleman.

Now, as I sit here on the porch, I wish that I would've tested my boundaries just a bit. Just once. _There's no way she'll want me now. Even though she had said she'd stay, I'm not sure she can handle this. _"Son?" I didn't even look up. "Yeah, Dad?" I mumbled, knowing he'd still hear me. "You alright?" _What a stupid question, old man_. I sighed "yeah, I am now". "Okay, well...I made breakfast. I'm sure you're hungry now". _He's being nice and only wants to help_. I got up and followed him inside. As soon as I stepped in, Bella came rushing over, jumping in my arms. She kissed me urgently. _Maybe it'll be okay after all. _"Jake! I was so worried!" And then she kissed me again. Right there in front of my dad and...Charlie. _Gulp_.

Bella's POV

_Thank God he's okay! _I'd been so worried last night. I didn't sleep at all, hoping he'd come back. It all happened so fast. Jake and I had been watching TV, snuggling and then things...changed. He'd gone to the bathroom and then he was suddenly yelling in pain. Billy went to the door and Jake had practically ripped it off the frame when he jerked it open. Billy told me to get into Rachel's room, but Jake was blocking my path, shaking. So I'd gone into his bedroom instead.

I had listened to Billy trying to speak to Jake in Quileute. Then the front door slammed. I heard Jake screaming outside and then another sound...like something ripping? After that there was silence until Billy knocked on the door.

"Bella, honey" he said softly. I opened the door. Billy looked upset and I'm sure I looked like a deer caught in headlights. "He'll be okay" he said, trying to reassure me. And then he went into his room and I didn't seem him until this morning. Charlie had been at work late and had come in after eleven. So now he had no idea why I was so happy to see Jake. I'd slept in Jake's room...well, tried to sleep. I just lay in his bed, taking in his scent and tried to stay calm. All I could do was wait...and cry. And now that he was back, I could finally breathe again. I didn't care who was in the room now. I just needed to feel him, his arms around me, and his lips on mine.

We kissed for what seemed like forever, but it wasn't long enough. It never would be. I loved him so much. I felt a single tear run down my cheek as he kissed me with such passion, such love. We only stopped when Charlie cleared his throat. I blushed. Jake whispered in my ear "we'll talk later" before releasing me. The light in his eyes had gone out. He looked sad. I swallowed, trying to force the lump that had formed in my throat to go away. _Please don't leave me, Jake._


	14. Unwelcome Guest

Edward's POV

It had been a long two weeks, especially for me. Finally, Carlisle's 'friend' was scheduled to leave. Bella had been angry with me, but I felt a strong need to warn her, protect her if I could. After that day she had missed a few days of school and I had been watching her house, just in case. Upon her return, I had discovered that she'd been on the reservation. There was now a tall Quileute man, one of _them_, keeping an eye on the school...and on me. Every day since her return, she'd been brought by that Jake guy, her boyfriend, and he'd picked up her as well.

I longed to be the one she kissed every morning before exiting the car and the one she ran to in the afternoon. It was torture watching her jump into his open arms and kiss him with abandon. But she was safe with him and happy...that was what I wanted for her. She had avoided me at all costs now, even taking a different route to her classes. I knew it was best for her, but it still stung.

But today, our 'guest' was leaving town and I was starting to feel normal again. We'd had him 'hunt' outside of Forks, but I had known that Chief Swan was onto him anyway. He was a smart man and knew something was creepy and dangerous about him. He'd had a very frank conversation with Carlisle about the visitor and about me. I was told, no _ordered_, through Carlisle to stay away from his daughter. Carlisle had been polite, as usual, and assured Charlie that it wouldn't happen again. And then Carlisle had to talk with Bruce about keeping a low profile and not scaring the locals.

Bruce was different than us. His 'diet' was more traditional. But like me, he could hear thoughts, but only those of other vampires. When my thoughts had drifted to Bella after he'd arrived, he became thirsty and wanted her. That is when he'd found her at school and I had to warn her of the danger. I hadn't known until later that evening that he'd followed her home. Luckily, her father and boyfriend (such a strange term) had arrived, forcing him to leave and quench the fire elsewhere.

As he drove off, my shoulders relaxed. She was safe...for now at least. I knew he'd be coming back, I just didn't know when. He hadn't tried to hide his thoughts from me as if it were a challenge. I needed to speak with Alice. She saw and came to my side instantly. "We have a month".


	15. Show and Tell

Later that day...

Jacob's POV

I was so anxious all through breakfast. I was grateful that Charlie had controlled the conversation, talking about work. He had been assisting the police chief from in a nearby town on a missing person case. I had a feeling about it, but put the thought out of my mind for now. Charlie would be leaving soon and I had to tell Bella.

When Charlie had been gone for about ten minutes, dad pulled me aside to talk. "Are you kidding? You think I should show her?" I whispered loudly. "It will be easier, Jacob. I will be by her side to keep her calm. It will be okay, son". He put his hand on my arm to reassure me. "Okay" I sighed. "Let's do this".

Bella's POV

Billy and Jake had asked me to come outside with them. I was nervous, but I trusted them both. Sitting in his chair beside me, Billy took my hand. "Bella, it's time for you to know everything about Jacob. He is going to allow you to see his spirit warrior form". "Oh...okay" I swallowed. Jake then disappeared into the woods behind their home.

A couple of minutes went by and then my jaw dropped as I saw it. The huge wolf with russet colored fur walked out slowly. I was tempted to run, but Billy steadied me. "It's alright, Bella...that's Jacob". I was dumbfounded and sure Billy was crazy. But then, the wolf stared at me with intense eyes. The eyes were captivating...and familiar. "Jake?" I whispered because that's all I could manage. He lowered his head in acknowledgement. _Wow, my man is a wolf. Okkaaay._

I walked towards him slowly, unsure of what I was doing. There was no fear now. I felt...protected. I wanted him to know that I was okay with this. As I came to a halt right in front of him he bowed his head. I reached out and rubbed his head. He was unbelievably soft, just like his hair had always been. I realized then why he'd cut it a month ago and had kept it short...he was preparing. I hugged him then, causing him to flinch just for a second before he nuzzled me. A soft, gentle growl escaped his chest and I smiled.

Jacob's POV

I was more than relieved that Bella wasn't terrified of me. She surprised me with that hug, but I'll take it any day. We were broken from our moment by my dad clearing his throat. _Guess that's enough. Right. _I stood back up and nodded before turning back to the cover of trees. Bella looked upset as I walked away. She began to follow me. _No, Bella!_ "Bella...he'll be right back, honey" I heard my dad say. _Whew, that was close. Don't get me wrong, I want her to see me naked but not like this._

I phased back and redressed quickly. As I returned from my 'dressing room' I could hear Bella's heart thumping loudly. _Is that good or bad?_ I got my answer when she saw me and smiled _my_ smile. _Good_. She ran and jumped in my arms for the second time today and planted a _very_ passionate kiss on my lips. _I can get used to this. _I heard my dad chuckle as he shut the door behind him. Then as our lips parted, she said it again, beaming..."I love you, Jake". "I love you too, Bells". She giggled as I spun her around, kissing her cheeks and neck. Then I sat her down gently and we gazed at each other for a long moment. "Jake" she breathed. I sighed at the sound of my name escaping her lips. "Yes, Bells?" "Make love to me". _Whoa...didn't see that one coming. _


	16. Afternoon of Bliss

One month later...

Jacob's POV

The past month has been busy and a bit hectic, but having Bella with me has made things better. I have learned more about my abilities as a wolf and my role. I was born to be Alpha, leader...and someday, chief. I was alone for only two weeks. Then suddenly, I had a pack. My two best friends, Embry and Quil, had also phased. I had been there to help them cope...and so had Bella. Whenever I needed her she was there. She had even been there when I didn't know I would need her, like she just knew. _Damn, I love that girl._

Since things had been so crazy, Bella and I hadn't had a lot of time alone. When we did, I was usually wiped out so the topic of sex hadn't come up again...until yesterday. We'd been alone most of the day. I had gotten the night before off from patrolling so sleep had been obtained. Twelve hours of much needed rest had done wonders for me. The minute I woke up, I bolted out the door and went straight to Bella's, pausing only briefly to check in with Embry.

Things had been quiet since that leech had visited _them_ and Bella was now back home, although most of her free time was spent in La Push. I always watched over her, sometimes climbing through her window to watch her sleep. And yesterday, I had sat with her while she studied something I did a lot since school was important to Bella. She was smart. She would often read aloud and run her fingers through my hair. It was comforting. There was no place I'd rather be.

~Flashback~

Bella's POV

He looked so good, lying on the bed beside me, listening to me read. He loved when I stroked his hair so I did it often. So much has happened between us in the last month. I fall in love with him more with each passing day. I was so proud of how he helped Embry and Quil deal with their transformation.

I put my book down and kissed him softly and sensually. He obliged as I asked for entry with my tongue. He gasped and then moaned as I took his tongue in my mouth and sucked it gently. He reached up and grabbed my hair as he deepened the kiss further. He rolled us so he was on top of me, our lips never parting.

I put my hands on his chest and abs, grateful that he'd arrived shirtless. I loved stroking his soft skin, feeling his tight muscles. _Damn, he's sexy._ Suddenly, I let out a moan as his hands rubbed my breasts under my shirt. He broke our kiss, searching my eyes for permission. I could tell he was afraid he'd crossed a line. His eyes grew wide as I removed my shirt, exposing my bare chest for him. _Glad I chose to go bra-less today_. I pulled him back down, kissing him hungrily, urging him to continue. The only sounds were our pants and moans as we groped and kissed each other frantically.

Jacob's POV

I had to fight the urge to rip off the remainder of Bella's clothes. I wasn't sure how far this was going to go and I wanted to be as much of a gentleman as possible. My breath caught as she went for my zipper. _Oh, dear God_. She slowly pulled it down and then slipped my shorts off my ass. She gasped when she realized there were no boxers and my erection was prominent. I kept my eyes on her and smiled as I saw her blush after taking in my size. _Major ego boost_.

I shuddered a little when she touched my member. Her touch was soft, like a whisper and it tingled like electricity. That is how it had been between us...electric. Only, now it was much more pronounced. She then took my hand and pulled it to the button of her jeans. _Oh_. M_y._ _Lord_. I unbuttoned and unzipped them quickly, hoping she wouldn't change her mind. She lifted her hips to assist me as I pulled them off of her. I slowly kissed and massaged her legs, taking the time to savor every inch of her body. She was beautiful...and she was _mine_.

I settled between her legs and kissed her gently, brushing her hair behind her ears. "Bells, I love and respect you so much. Are you sure you want this now? I can wait" I said, looking into her eyes. "Jake...you're so wonderful. I love you with all my heart. I'm ready to give you all of me now" she said, stroking my cheek. All I could do was kiss her...again. _I am one lucky bastard_.

I took my time, making sure not to hurt her too much. We spent the entire afternoon, making love, sharing our souls. When it was approaching the time for Charlie to be home, Bella reluctantly got up. She showered and threw her sheets in the wash. I helped her remake her bed, both of us smiling during the task, and start dinner. When Charlie arrived he was not surprised at all by my presence and he was totally oblivious as to how we'd spent our day. _Thank goodness._

~End of Flashback~

Jacob's POV

It had been an afternoon of pure bliss. We'd connected in a way I had only dreamed of. But that was yesterday...today was completely different. Today, I had to be Alpha, protector of my people...and most of all, of Bella. The stalker leech was back and we were tracking him. He was headed to her house and I was running faster than I ever had before. _Bella_...


	17. First Kill

Bella's POV

I had been dreaming deeply...about Jake, when suddenly I felt a pair of eyes on me. Looking around my faintly lit room, I saw nothing. _Guess I imagined it. Maybe it was Charlie...no, he's at work. Hmmm... _Then, a loud growl echoed outside. I ran to the window, surprised and shocked by the scene outside. Jake, Embry and Quil were all in wolf form, ready to pounce on a guy. No, a vampire. My heart stopped and I froze at my window, realizing who had been looking at me while I slept. I was unable to move or tear my eyes away.

Jake looked fierce and dangerous. But I wasn't afraid; he was _my_ man, _my_ protector. I actually felt a bit...aroused. I watched him as he lunged at his enemy...my would-be attacker and tore off its left arm. The creature screeched so loudly that I had to cover my ears. Embry cut off its advance and took off his other arm as Quil took a leg. It took mere seconds. The vampire writhed, trying to kick its remaining leg as they held him fast with their teeth. Jake then came forward and tore off the head, a satisfied look on his face.

They each took pieces of it, dragging them away into the woods. A few moments later, a funny smell tickled my nose, making me a bit queasy. I ran to the bathroom and spilled the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I brushed my teeth and then rinsed my face. The cool water helped. _Man that was gross._ As I came back to my room Jake was waiting for me. A look of worry was clear in his eyes.

Jacob's POV

I heard her vomiting as I climbed in the window. _Oh God! Did it attack her before we got here?_ A silent prayer escaped my lips as I debated rushing in there. _Please let her be unharmed_. I then heard the water running and felt a bit relieved. _Surely a vamp wouldn't need water, right? _I was unsure how a human would react to a bite other than the stories my dad had told me. I decided to just wait and see for myself if she was okay.

As she entered the room I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. _Focus, Jake_. "Bells...are you okay?" I surveyed her, looking for any marks that the leech might have left. "Yeah, I'm fine Jake. I just got a little sick from that smell." She hugged me tightly. "Are you? It didn't hurt you did it?" she looked tense as she studied me. "No Bells...we're all okay." She sighed, clearly relieved. _She was worried about me? I guess she really does love me a lot. _"I was so afraid we'd be too late. Thank God we're fast" I breathed. She kissed me then, urgently, and I smelled it. _Is she aroused? Holy shit! _I had no idea of the affect I might have on her. I reveled in the feeling.

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe what I'd witnessed. But then again, nothing about this place was normal. Even the weather was strange. I was so glad that Jake and the others were okay. For a moment I was troubled by the thought of the vampire not being alone. That thought quickly left my mind as Jake kissed me. He was on fire now and so was I. The kiss was so powerful that my insides melted and my core clenched. My panties were soaked as Jake softly nipped at my ear. His breath was hot & his scent was intoxicating. The same smell of forest was there but now with sweat and his arousal mixed in. It took a lot of strength not to jump him.

"Jake" I half whispered, half moaned. "Mm-hmm" his voice vibrated on my neck and sent chills through my body. _The things you do to me Jacob Black_. "Are you...was he the only one?" I had to know if the danger to my love and my friends was gone. He paused and looked into my eyes, cupping my face in his large hands. "Quil and Embry are patrolling now; if there are any more they'll smell it and call out for me. I just needed to make sure you were alright. Don't worry about the guys; they can handle it for a while." Then he smiled his signature 'Jake' smile that I loved and took me back into the heavenly place I was before. .

Jacob's POV

A mix of emotions ran through me in a matter of minutes. I had been panicked as we ran to Bella's house and then when I saw it, pure anger filled me. I was enraged as I attacked it, but when I took off its head...now that was something new. I hadn't been sure of what I would feel when I made my first kill, but he was a leech and he had been after what was _mine_. I was savagely protective when it came to Bells..._my_ Bells. I felt pride and exhilaration when it was dead. Our pack of three was coordinated and lethal. He was no match for us.

But then after, my first task was to check on Bella and I was _really_ worried about her. I had seen it coming from her window when I'd cleared the trees. I had wanted to run to her first, but I knew that Embry and Quil would need my help taking him down. And it was my duty as leader to take care of business first. And now, as we were connected in this 'thank God we're alive' moment, all I felt was relief and joy. I was with the love of my life and she was still in one beautiful piece. And she was all mine.


	18. Gift of Sight

**A/N: This chapter is written in the third person because that is how I saw it and I wanted this one to be a bit different. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own anything that is Twilight. If I had written it, Edward would have returned from Alaska as a creepy stalker & Jake would have kicked his ass! LOL**

That same day...

Carlisle went about his day at the hospital like normal. He was always making sure that none of his co-workers were suspicious of him and his family. He carefully planned every detail and made sure to have the same mannerisms of a human male. He had to concentrate even harder today because of what Alice had seen.

Esme's cover was relatively easy since she was a 'stay at home mom', but she did have to make regular trips to buy groceries for her 'growing teens'. They always laughed at the inside joke, although Carlisle knew how badly she had wanted her own children. He knew she'd be at the store now...it was Saturday.

Edward and Alice stood motionless, looking out the window of the Cullen home onto the back lawn. Carlisle had told them to stay out of things, even though he knew of Bruce's intentions. Edward had relayed what he'd overheard from Bruce's mind. He was tense, but didn't pace or fidget...those were human responses to stress. He looked at Alice who was also worried. She liked Bella even though they'd never really talked. "Bella's so sweet" she'd once said.

Alice's eyes were cloudy. Edward knew she was having a vision. She gasped. "What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked, coming to his mate's side. Edward read her thoughts. "Bruce went after Bella but disappeared" he frowned. This was not good. Nothing had ever blocked Alice's sight before.

Edward called Carlisle who decided that it would be best to wait for nightfall to check on Bella. "We may be too late then" Edward replied. "Alice can't see _her_ either". He nodded at Alice. That was something she hadn't said aloud, but she knew he'd read her mind. "Have her take a break and try again later" Carlisle said. "We'll go after dark...no arguments. We all know her sight isn't one hundred percent. I'm sure she'll see Bella again later." With that he hung up. Alice began to pace.


	19. Realization

**A/N: This chapter is about Edward & Alice. It is also told in the third person. Hope you enjoy!**

That night...

Alice joined Edward as he went to check on Bella. He wanted to go alone, but she had insisted. She went partly for her own curiosity and in part to keep him from doing something rash. "I would never harm her" Edward replied to Alice's thoughts. "Sorry" she whispered. "I also need to know what's blocking my sight...it pisses me off" she groaned loudly in frustration. She was still unable to see Bella.

As they reached Bella's home they saw that her truck was there. She was home, but her father's police cruiser wasn't. This was not surprising...they knew Charlie had many late nights, especially after Bruce being around. Guilt resonated between them as they recalled their 'guest' and his behavior.

Edward crept up the tree and looked into Bella's window. What he saw made him feel like he'd been kicked in the chest...hard. There was Bella, lying peacefully in the arms of the Quileute boy. Edward knew they had been dating, but he hadn't realized until now how serious it was. He could tell that they were naked, even when half-covered by the sheets.

He jumped down from the tree and looked around. Alice was gone. Where is she? A moment later, she appeared from the tree line with a grim expression. "Bruce is dead" she uttered. "His body was burned in the woods". She pointed towards the spot. Edward didn't care who did it, just that Bella was safe. "I'm leaving Forks" he said flatly. Alice looked puzzled. "She's in love with Him" he pointed to the window. "There's nothing left for me here". He vanished, leaving Alice alone. She needed to know what her brother saw in Bella's room that upset him so badly. She looked in quickly. Her eyes widened at the love she saw expressed between Bella and her boyfriend. "Oh" she whispered before jumping down to the ground silently. She then disappeared into the woods, racing towards her home.


	20. The Future

**A/N: This is the final chapter in the story. It is told in third person POV. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this. I have enjoyed writing it.**

One year later...

Bella sat on the sand near the cave, soaking up as much sun as possible while she waited for Jake. He'd been on patrol the night before and had gone home to shower. Bella wondered what he was up to when she'd seen him earlier. _"Don't go anywhere, I'll be back"_ he'd said. There was a hint of mischief in his eyes when he'd smiled at her as he left the beach. Bella had never liked surprises until Jake came along. She felt special knowing that he loved her and planned things to make her happy.

After a while, she decided to lie down. Just as she was about to doze off, Bella felt a warm hand on her face, cupping her cheek. She opened her eyes to see Jake smiling down at her. "Hi, beautiful" he said softly. "Hi" she beamed. She sat up and took him in. She gasped at how handsome he looked in khaki pants and a white button-up shirt that hung loosely on his body, the top three buttons open, exposing his russet skin. "Wow" she breathed. He smiled to himself, pleased with his choice of outfit for the occasion.

Jake took Bella's hands and lifted her so she was standing. He gazed into her eyes and shined his signature smile. "You know, we've been through a lot together, Bells" he began. "Yeah, we have" she replied. Images of the past year and half flashed quickly in her mind. Their first date, kissing Jake, his smile, Jake in wolf form, Bella riding on his back through the woods, making love. She smiled at her memories. "I wouldn't change a thing. You have brought so much joy to my life, Bells. I love you with all that I am" he said as he got down on one knee and took something from his pocket.

Bella's jaw dropped when she saw the small velvet box and realized what he was doing. "Bella Swan, my love...nothing would make me happier than to grow old with you at my side. Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal the ring that belonged to his mother. It was elegant and beautiful; a princess cut onyx surrounded by tiny, delicate diamonds.

Bella looked into his dark eyes, tears clouding her vision. She saw the love and the hope in his expression as he awaited her answer. "Yes, Jake. A thousand times, yes!" With that he slipped the ring on her finger and she leapt into his open arms and showered him with kisses. He hugged her tightly, swinging her around. His heart felt as if it would burst from his chest.

He gently put Bella back on the sand and kissed her tenderly. "Do you like the ring?" "I love it! It's perfect." she answered. "It was my mom's. Dad said she would have been proud to have you as part of our family". "So, I guess we should announce this to my dad. He might shoot you" Bella giggled nervously. "Nah...He gave me his blessing when I asked his permission last week" Jake smiled proudly. Bella was shocked. "Really?" "Yep, he loves me" Jake winked.

Bella grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer for a kiss. When she caught her breath afterwards she smiled bigger than she ever had. "I'm going to be Mrs. Black" she said. "Yes, you are" said Jake. He wanted to jump up and down like a little kid he was so happy. He then took her hand and they walked down the beach, talking about their future together.

The End

Thanks to all the readers. I really hope you enjoyed this little story and I hope you liked Jake & Bella in this. Please let me know what you thought of it. I love feedback! :)


End file.
